You are in heaven
by Silian Moore
Summary: Hemrione y Draco se vuelven a encontrar en un parque muggle. Él está solo. Ella ha formado una familia. Tienen muchas cosas que contarse, pero ninguno es capaz de saber por dónde empezar. Dramione


¡Hola!

Parece que en Navidades a una le entra la inspiración.

Pero ha sido muy curiosa como me ha venido a la mente este oneshot.

Caminaba hacia mi casa después de venir de casa de un amigo. Y al cruzar a carretera, al llegar a la acera, he visto un zapato de un bebé. Y entonces la idea del fic me ha venido de sopetón. Y tenía (en medio de la calle) la necesidad de escribirla. Lo primero que he hecho al llegar a casa es encender el ordenador, y enseguida el fic ha salido rodando.

Espero que os guste.

Después de las parodias que he escrito (Papá te presento a Malfoy y Rey y reina del cachondeo) ya era hora de un fic sentimentaloide

Recomendación musical: os obligo (es broma ;p, pero lo recomiendo enormemente) a leerlo mientras escucháis We are in heaven. He escrito todo el fic escuchando la canción una y otra vez ;)

* * *

**You are in heaven**

Hacía frío aquella tarde de invierno. Pero, a pesar de eso, las calles no estaban desiertas. De vez en cuando, veías una bola de nieve volar ante tus ojos, y después a un niño corriendo tras otro, jugando alegremente en la calle.

Las parejas caminaban de la mano, abrazándose para darse algo de calor. Los árboles estaban iluminados, y no había nada más gratificante que caminar bajo ellos. La luna ni siquiera se veía aquella tarde. Tan solo se apreciaba su reflejo que traspasaba las nubes, como buscando algo.

Podías ver como las tiendas cerraban más pronto, para que los trabajadores pudieran aprovechar el tiempo con la familia. A veces aparecía un hombre vestido de Papa Noel que daba caramelos a los niños y a los no tan niños.

Para Draco Malfoy era una tarde como otra cualquiera. Caminaba despacio, saboreando cada paso que daba, como si al final le esperara un cruel destino. Cerraba los ojos cuando el viento golpeaba su cara, y no le importaba que el pelo se fuera de su sitio, deformando su bella imagen. Las manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos, y una de ellas acariciaba su varita, aquel simple trozo de madera que le había abierto un mundo.

Seguía caminando bajo los pinos. Qué otra cosa podía hacer. Hoy no tenía trabajo. Había llegado a un punto en su carrera profesional, que había semanas en las que se pasaba más días en casa que en el trabajo. Y eso no le gustaba a Draco Malfoy. Él quería trabajar, superarse a sí mismo. Imponerse nuevas metas y poder alcanzarlas. Así, por lo menos, tendría algo que hacer.

La otra alternativa era pasar el tiempo con sus padres, y no le apetecía demasiado. El hospital mágico era triste, y Draco odiaba quedarse en la habitación de sus padres escuchando las batallitas de cuando eran jóvenes, o simular leer una revista para matar el tiempo. Por una vez había entendido a Neville Longbottom. Y a lo mejor le hubiera gustado retroceder en el tiempo para poder entenderle desde un principio. A veces le veía, yendo de un lado a otro, haciendo compañía a sus padres, a quienes había perdido sentimentalmente. Porque físicamente estaban, ausentes, pero tenían cuerpo y cumplían sus necesidades.

El aire le arrebató esos pensamientos. No el importó cuando metió el pie en una montaña de nieve hecha por algún astuto niño. No le importaba caminar entre muggles, había aprendido a tolerar su presencia.

Miró hacia el cielo, y quiso alcanzarlo con las manos. Quería ir allí de una vez por todas, y acabar con la farsa de vida que tenía en la tierra. Quería dormir, y que el tiempo pasara mientras él veía sus sueños, y los observaba como si fuera la vida diaria. Porque en los sueños encontraba un mundo agradable, sencillo, sin preocupaciones. Encontraba paz y compañía, la encontraba a ella.

Entonces su pie golpeó algo en la suelo. Muy a su pesar, bajó la vista y la agudizó para ver el pequeño objeto. Parecía un zapato, pero un zapato de niño. Se agachó procurando que su túnica no rozara la nieve y lo observó con mayor claridad a la luz de la farola. Sí, un pequeño zapato. Cuanto le hubiera gustado que su pie cupiera ahí, y poder volver a empezar y borrar toda su vida.

Se giró para ver si el niño todavía estaba cerca, lo cual era poco probable. Pero vio a una mujer paseando con un carrito de bebé. Draco calculó que tendría que tener unos tres años, y el zapato tan poco era tan pequeño. Como gesto de humildad, avanzó rápidamente para poder alcanzar a esa mujer.

- ¡Disculpe!

Dio unos últimos pasos y la mujer se giró.

… aquellos ojos marrones, los había visto en otra parte. Aquel pelo oscuro y ondulado, le recordaba a alguien. Esos labios, esa sonrisa, esas mejillas. No podía ser ella, no era posible.

La había visto, en sus sueños, era tal y como la recordaba. No tenía que agachar la cabeza para mirarla. Era alta, y el pelo no era como antes. Brillaba con la escasa luz que había, y tenía una delicada forma. Y esos ojos… tenían un color especial.

No podía hablar, no sabía que decir. El zapato temblaba en su mano. La mujer le miró, tal vez también le había reconocido. No había muchas personas que tuvieran los ojos grises.

Pasaron unos segundos. Se analizaron, se observaron. Buscaron aquellas cosas que no les había dado tiempo a recordar. Dos semanas no había dado para mucho. Y siete años de separación eran suficientes para cambiar.

Hermione desvió la vista, incómoda. Draco le entregó el zapato.

- Lo he encontrado por la calle, pensé que… - murmuró despacio. Hermione sonrió. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada referente a su mundo. A lo mejor pensaban que el otro no les había reconocido. Estaban muy equivocados.

- Oh, muchas gracias. Se… se tuvo que caer antes… - intentó decir. Entonces le dio la espalda y le puso el zapato al pequeño. Draco miró un poco por encima, y vio a un pequeño niño de unos tres años que mordía un juguete. Hermione tardó más de la cuenta. – Jack, dale las gracias al señor.

Entonces el niño susurró muy bajito:

- Gracias – Y Draco sonrió. Y el niño siguió a la suya, jugando con su muñeco. Tenía los mismos ojos de ella, grandes y profundos, sin fondo. Pero el pelo, definitivamente, no lo había heredado de su madre. Era mucho más claro y fino. Draco pensó por un momento qué hubiera pasado si aquel niño tuviera los ojos grises. Tal vez hubiera sido posible.

Y el silencio se hizo en la incómoda situación. Qué hablar, qué decir. Demasiados años ausentes para poder sacar cualquier tema de conversación. Demasiada tensión para poder reaccionar.

Draco no se dio cuenta cuando un hombre se colocó al lado de Hermione.

- ¿Quién es Hermione? – preguntó con rudeza. "Hermione" había dicho. Draco saboreó esa palabra que para él era prohibida.

- Se le había caído el zapato a Jack y – suspiró - … bueno, te presento a un antiguo compañero de la escuela – dijo pesante mirando a los ojos de Draco y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No quería decirlo, no podía decir su nombre.

Draco alzó la mano y aquel hombre la estrechó al instante.

- Draco Malfoy – Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

- Dylan Nichols – respondió el hombre sacudiendo su mano. – Así que los dos ibais a… Hogwarts¿no? – Hermione asintió cruzando los brazos.

- A casas distintas – aclaró Hermione. A partir de ahí Draco supuso que aquel hombre no era mago. Era muggle, como las raíces de Hermione, quien a lo mejor no debería de haber pertenecido al mundo mágico. Por lo menos Draco lo hubiera preferido así.

- Mamá, merienda – dijo el pequeño Jack. Draco sonrió. No le gustaban los niños, siempre lo había dicho. Pero ese no era un niño, era su niño, y eso lo hacía especial.

- Ya nos vamos cariño – murmuró Hermione. Y entonces se dio por zanjada la conversación. Aquel hombre volvió a estrechar la mano de Malfoy, y se hizo con el carro que llevaba a su hijo. Y ellos se quedaron mirándose, quizás por última vez.

Hermione alzó su mano temblorosa, y Draco la estrechó, sintiendo su piel suave una vez más después de siete años de ausencia. Con un dedo, acarició suavemente la palma de su mano. Hermione no hizo nada por impedírselo. Cerró los ojos, y culpó al frío de la lágrima que se le escapó. Enseguida apartó la mano y desvió la mirada, dejando de ver esos ojos que ahora estaban vacíos, sin vida.

- Ha sido un placer saber de ti – dijo Hermione.

- Lo mismo digo – respondió Draco. Pero su respuesta era distinta. Le había gustado saber que después de todo, Hermione no estaba sola. Que había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su gran corazón, y que había traído al mundo a un pequeño Granger. Nada le podía ir mejor. Se alegró por ella, se alegró por su vida.

Con un último adiós, ambos siguieron sus caminos, en dirección opuesta. Draco se giró una vez más. Tenía que decirle brevemente todo lo que no le había dicho y lo que no le diría a partir de ese momento. Porque no se iban a volver a ver.

- ¡Hermione! - exclamó con miedo. Ella se giró lentamente – Me alegra que todo te vaya bien – admitió. Hermione sonrió y bajó un poco la cabeza. Después volvió a girarse y su marido le abrazó fuertemente.

Draco miró su silueta. La memorizó porque sería la última vez que la vería, estaba seguro. Pero ella estaba bien, eso era lo importante.

Hermione no era capaz de reaccionar. Caminaba como ausente, mirando a la nada. Dylan se dio cuenta y le pasó una mano por la cintura.

- ¿Erais… erais muy amigos? – indagó buscando la causa de la tristeza de Hermione. Entonces ella reaccionó. Le miró a los ojos y sonrió con esa sonrisa que le había enamorado a él y a otra persona muy especial.

- No – murmuró.

Y besó a su marido suavemente. Y escuchó a su hijo pidiendo de nuevo la merienda. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba. De que tenía que agradecer la vida que llevaba. Que estaba en el cielo. Que le había vuelto a ver, y que ahora, y solo ahora, se sentía completa.

Fin

* * *

Triste¿verdad?

Es Navidad, y yo así de sentimental XD

Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado. Si os digo la verdad, al llegar al final, creo que es la primera vez que al escribir algo, he sentido ese nudo en la garganta, pero sin llegar a llorar.

Mandadme un review y me comentáis qué os ha parecido.

Muchos besos desde el final del 2007

SilianMo0Re


End file.
